The present invention relates to a horizontal venetian blind and to valance brackets therefor.
Horizontal venetian blinds, that is to say blinds which include horizontal slats, usually have a headrail formed as a generally channel cross-section member, with a lower web and front and rear walls each terminating in an upper rim, the rims having a gap therebetween.
In recent years it has become fashionable to mount a valance in front of the headrail to make it look more attractive. Various forms of bracket have been proposed for mounting such valances in position and these valances themselves are often formed of material similar to the slats of the venetian blind itself. The brackets which have previously been proposed are rather cumbersome and expensive and are generally not very easy to mount and dismount from the headrail.